Engraved Invitation
by Whitlock-Masen
Summary: Edward and Jasper take turns deciding everything - restaurants, movies...even who will share their very passionate bed for the night. What happens when a Jasper in guyliner and a bisexual Edward encounter a PVC-clad Bella? Bday story for EchoesOfTwilight


_**A/N:**__ We had quite a busy week this week with birthdays – all three of our betas/prereaders plus naelany herself! :) This little one-shot was written for the lovely __**EchoesOfTwilight**__. We hope you enjoy it as much as she did!_

_We don't own Twilight or its characters, but we do like to do naughty things with them._

_**Marked **__and __**Be Careful What You Wish For **__readers – there's an important A/N at the bottom for you!_

* * *

The music is loud, thrumming through my veins as I wait for Peter to turn around so I can order. It's hard to just stand still with the beat driving my hips to move of their own accord. Anticipation for what I know is going to happen tonight adds to the high as always.

I see Peter moving at the other end of the bar as he takes another order and let my eyes wander, catching sight of the mirror that stretches behind the bar. Tilting my head, I both see and feel a slow grin spread over my lips as I take an appreciative look at myself. Just like every other time when Edward and I go out, I've dressed to please him - black skinny jeans topped with his favorite black hooded t-shirt with a broad white stripe across my chest, a white leather belt and a black studded belt criss-crossed over my hips, and to complete the look, the eyeliner he loves to see me in.

Glancing over again, I finally manage to get Peter's attention and hold up two fingers as I lean on the bar, my knee bouncing against it in time with the music. He winks, and moments later, four shot glasses appear in front of me. When I quirk a brow at him, he shrugs, a playful smirk on his lips as he insists on doing a shot with me. Never one to turn down a freebie, I indulge him, and we both down our drinks. Peter licks his lips seductively, his eyes playful and hungry as he leans across the bar and traces my wrist with his fingers.

His voice is husky as he says, "Come find me later, Jay? Maybe we can have a little...fun?"

Grinning, I shake my head and take his hand, squeezing it lightly. "Sorry, Pete, probably not tonight. It's Ed's night."

The pout he gives me in response, combined with his look of pleading and disappointment, is enough to have me biting my lip as I remember other times where he's gotten his wish. I moan softly but pick up the glasses and lime wedges and make my way over to where Edward is waiting for me.

Edward turns around right as I walk up to him, and I can practically feel the way his eyes rove over my body, as if touching every single nerve. The smirk that plays on his lips forces me to adjust myself, which just makes him worse - in all the best ways.

He takes a lime wedge and one of the glasses out of my hands, and we both take our shots, only barely taking the time to put the glasses and limes down before his lips fuse to mine. I hum in delight as he opens his mouth and our tongues slide against each other. He tastes of tequila, and lime, and Edward - his tongue ring adds a tang to him that I crave.

His right hand tangles in my hair, tugging on it and making me moan, while his left pushes its way underneath my shirt to caress my back. My own hands are both firmly placed on his ass as I pull him closer, and our kiss becomes more heated - it's almost as if a current flows through the metal bar in his tongue, shooting straight through me to all the right places.

When he finally pulls away, he does so only to look for tonight's mark - the person that will be enhancing our bed. As his eyes take in each and every person around us, he is never apart from me - always touching, caressing, arousing.

I feel the alcohol burn in my chest while I watch him closely. He's a sight to behold, and he's all mine - always - just like I am his. We belong together, two pieces of a perfect puzzle. Where I wear eyeliner for him and don the clothes he loves to see me in, he's decorated his body for me. He wanted piercings, but he let me choose my favorite places.

I let my eyes roam his face as his travel the bar. I take in the industrial piercing in his left ear, the helices in his right. The three through his left eyebrow make me bite my lip, but my favorites are the tongue ring and the other I can't see at the moment - the one through the head of his cock. I've thanked him for that one often and in many, many different ways.

Neither of us has any desire to be with anyone else, not in the sense of a relationship, anyway. But we don't mind sharing and do so regularly, always taking turns deciding who to invite home with us. The spice of bringing in a third person is exhilarating, and with or without them, the sex Ed and I enjoy is through the roof. Never before did I enjoy it as much, and there is no doubt in my mind that no one'll ever be as good as we are together.

Edward's nails scrape my back lightly, and his eyes are fixed on a spot somewhere behind me and to my left. I grin as I notice the catch in his breath - a tell-tale sign he's found his mark for tonight. Pulling him closer, I murmur in his ear, "Show me."

He turns us slightly and nods toward a group, leaning in as he says, "The girl there, in the red PVC dress and the white knee-high boots."

His arm is around my hips, his fingers teasing my skin even though his eyes remain on her. I grin as I take in her brown hair, streaked with pink and put up in anime buns that trail down to her shoulders. She's beautiful, and the way she's moving on the dance floor is enticing enough. I can see why Ed's eye fell on her.

Whenever we end up with a girl, it's by his choice. He's fascinated with the way they feel, especially when we are together. I certainly don't mind the different sensations of being with a woman from time to time, but it's definitely more his thing than mine. A few of the times I've chosen, it was Peter we took to our bed. We even included his friend Charlotte one of those nights, but four people is just too much. Ed and I both thrive on the intimacy and intensity that a third person brings, and adding another takes that away.

I shift slightly, ducking my head; my lips tease his ear as I whisper, "Tell me what you like about her."

Moving to stand behind him, I put my arms around him and let my hands wander as he leans back against me, his head turned just enough so that he can talk to me and still keep his eyes on the girl. My chin is resting on his shoulder as I listen to him talk about the way the PVC molds to her skin, exposing every curve. The way she dances with abandon, her hips swaying perfectly to the rhythm. The way her hands slide down her body intimately.

I feel myself hardening as he speaks, aroused by his description and the way he presses against me. When he's done, I turn him around in my arms and say, "Let's go get her then," and grin.

His response is instant as he grabs my face and crashes his lips to mine, kissing me hungrily. I return it with equal measure as I tighten my arms around him. Still holding onto me, he pulls away, his eyes intense and burning with desire as he whispers breathlessly, "I love you, Jasper."

I grin again. "I know. I love you, too, Edward."

He kisses me briefly and murmurs, "I know," against my lips before nipping at my bottom one.

He grabs my hand, and we make our way over to the girl and her group of friends, the latter of which we ignore in favor of her. She continues to dance, seemingly oblivious of us...for the time being. She's completely absorbed in the music, her arms lifted above her head as she sways seductively to the beat. When I pull Edward against me and begin to dance with him, I can feel us both responding to her silent invitation to look - and hopefully later, touch.

Our eyes remain on her as we move with each other, our bodies humming from alcohol, bass, and anticipation as we dance. Edward turns his back to me, altering how we dance as he begins to grind his ass into my crotch, his focus intent on the girl who finally seems to have realized we're hanging around.

She steps away from her friends as she smiles, turning her body toward us as her eyes travel along our moving bodies. I let my hands roam over most of Edward's sensitive spots - at least the ones that won't get us in trouble in public, even if some of it is borderline acceptable. We both catch the glint of appreciation in her eyes, and Edward tilts his head, capturing my lips in a quick, hard kiss.

I know Edward is turned on by her watching us, and admittedly I am, too. Apparently, she enjoys it as well, if the blush on her cheeks and her lip disappearing between her teeth is any indication. Edward turns in my arms, grinding his obvious bugle into mine as his fingers find purchase in my hair, pulling me closer to him so he can make himself be heard. His breath washes over my neck as he lets me know he's getting us another drink.

I nod and let my eyes linger on his retreating form before turning my attention back to the girl, grinning when I catch her staring at Edward's ass. When I move closer to her, her eyes snap to mine and her blush deepens even as her lips turn up in a crooked smile. I lean in so she can hear me over the music. "Care to dance, darlin'?"

Her eyes roam over me once as she wets her bottom lip. When her gaze levels with mine, she nods and says, "Sure."

Placing my hand lightly on her hip, I pull her closer to me, my brow quirked in silent question. She answers it by resting both her hands on my shoulders and moving even closer as she asks, "Where did your friend go?"

Smirking, I tell her that Edward isn't just my friend; he is my best friend, my lover, and my partner. She looks slightly taken aback. She blinks several times before stammering, "Oh...oh...okay." Her arms fall to her sides, and a small frown creases her brow as she prepares to retreat.

Before she can move to do so, Edward returns, stepping up behind her as he hands me my shot and offers her his own. She half-turns to look up at him in confusion, and he raises his glass again in offer. This time, she accepts and quickly downs it. Edward takes the empty glass, as well as mine, and puts them on the ledge between the bar and the dance floor. Her eyes move from Edward's to mine as we encase her, each of us placing a hand on her hips as we move to the beat - our bodies otherwise close, but not quite touching.

Edward dips his head, talking loud enough so we can both hear him. "What's your name?"

She turns her head, her lips mere inches from his, and I can't help but wonder if she'll be bold enough to kiss him. I know she's dying to, despite what I told her about our relationship. She doesn't, though, and simply gives us her name. "Bella...my name is Bella. And you are..?"

Her eyes shift between us again, and I grin as I answer, "I'm Jasper, and that, sugar, is Edward. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The corner of her lip disappears between her teeth again as she says, "The pleasure's mine, I'm sure."

We spend the next however long dancing together, the three of us - sometimes with Bella in the middle, others with Edward, and even a few times with me. We each get bolder with our hands as we explore each other just this side of decency. From time to time, I feel her friends' eyes on us, but she ignores them, so I do, too.

Bella is facing me, her arm slung up behind her and around Edward's neck as she grinds her ass into him. Her eyes are closed and her lips slightly parted, and I know.

Edward and I share a glance over her head and nod, a small smile playing on both our lips. I press closer to them, pushing Bella further into him as I place my left hand on her hip and my right on Edward's side. He nuzzles her hair, and I know he's breathing in her scent. We both catch her moan as we let her feel us hard against her; Edward's answering rumble vibrates through my hand and up my arm.

When the song ends, I dip my head and place a lingering kiss on her neck, right below her ear, and thank her for the pleasure of dancing with her. I hear her breath hitch, and her pulse races under my lips as I feel Edward's hands between us as they skim over her body.

We both pull away at the same time, thanking her again before turning and walking to the bar. When we reach the end of it, I chance a glance over my shoulder. I find her still standing where we left her, watching us with a dazed look on her face, though her eyes are shining with desire - apparent even from this distance. I wrap my arm around Edward's waist and dip my head, biting his earlobe before whispering, "We got her."

He leans into me, and I can feel his moan of anticipation. I sense he's about to say something when Peter interrupts, placing three shot glasses in front of us as he winks. The look in his eyes is one of almost jealous hunger, belying the easy grin on his lips as he says, "You boys sure you don't want to play tonight?"

Edward licks his lips as he eyes Peter appreciatively, and I'm certain he's remembering some of the fun things we know Peter can do. The boy is talented in many ways, and it's those talents that have me choosing him over others more than once. I kiss Edward's neck, playfully nipping at his skin as he moans softly and addresses Peter. "Sorry, Pete, not this time...maybe next week, though."

Peter grumbles, "I don't know if I can wait that long, Eddie."

Edward shrugs, grinning. We're both well aware of Peter's wishes. If it were up to him, there would be no sharing other than among the three of us. He wants us both, but neither Edward nor I are interested. Playing and sharing is all fine and good, but when it comes to our relationship, we're solid. Just us. No one else. Peter knows this, but it doesn't stop him from trying.

He's a good guy, though; he doesn't hold a grudge and is always too happy to engage in some erotic fun. Now, he insists on doing a shot with us, and when Edward and I place our glasses on the counter, Peter tilts his head to indicate someone approaching us. Edward and I exchange a knowing grin before turning around to see Bella walking up to us. She stops right next to me, her eyes flickering between the three of us questioningly until Peter excuses himself and goes back to his work.

Edward wraps his arms around me from behind, his fingers finding their way underneath my shirt as he rests his chin on my shoulder. I don't have to look at him to know that his eyes are on Bella, that his every move is for her to see, but for me to feel. I watch her reaction closely as I feel Edward's lips caress the skin of my neck, and I see her eyes widen, flashing with a hunger of her own.

I grin lazily, leaning back into my lover's arms as I moan softly. Her gaze levels with mine. She licks her lips as she steps up to me so we can hear her. "That wasn't very nice of you boys, leaving me all alone on the dance floor like that - all worked up with nowhere to go."

I can hear as well as feel Edward chuckle softly against my skin, his fingers moving up my shirt to pinch my nipple playfully. I bite my lip, pushing my ass into his crotch in response.

"Well, now, we do apologize, sugar..."

I take her hand in mine and bring it to my lips; I know she expects me to kiss her knuckles like a gentleman would, but instead I flip her hand and press my lips to the inside of her wrist. Letting my fingers trail up her arm to her shoulder, I cup her neck, ducking my head so I can whisper in her ear, "Perhaps we can make up for it by taking you home and showing you just how sorry we are to leave you all hot-"

Edward rolls my nipple between his fingers, and I moan in Bella's ear. She gasps, and I can feel her pulse begin to pick up as I trace the shell of her ear with my tongue before continuing. I feel the delicious bite of steel as I catch one of her helix hoops and tug lightly. When I'm more in control, I continue, "I'm sure we could think of a few ways to...relieve your situation."

I can feel her shiver at my words. I pull back to look in her eyes, only to find them heavy lidded. Her voice is husky as she says, "Prove it."

Placing my hands on her hips, I pull her to me tightly, letting her feel me hard against her stomach. I dip my head again and say, "With pleasure, darlin'. Let's go."

Edward slips from behind me to go to Bella's side, pressing close against her as he first kisses her neck and then leans in to give me a short, passionate kiss on the lips. I can feel Bella's moan as she moves her right hand behind her, while she clutches my shirt with her left. When I look down, it is to find her grabbing Edward's ass, holding him to her. Edward grins, bucking his hips into her once before stepping away and reaching for her hand.

His eyes find mine, and I wink at him, certain that tonight should be very...invigorating, for all of us. I take Bella's other hand, and after waving goodbye to Peter, we leave the bar behind and walk the short distance to our loft. The air outside is almost as warm as that inside the club, and I'm grateful to step into the coolness our home.

Edward disappears to the kitchen while I give Bella the quick tour of the place, showing her where the bathroom is before leading her to the bedroom. Edward joins us shortly thereafter, his hands filled with bottles of water for each of us and a container of chocolate fudge, which I know he's heated up to room temperature.

Bella's eyes roam over Edward's body before turning and doing the same to mine. Her lips are twisted up into a crooked grin as she runs a finger up my chest. She stands on her toes, and as she leans in to stage-whisper in my ear, I feel her breasts press against my chest. "I believe you boys said something about making it up to me?"

Edward steps up behind her and wraps his arms around us both, sandwiching her in the middle as he mutters, "Indeed we did, sweetheart."

She rests her head back on his shoulder and hums appreciatively as he pulls us closer, allowing her to feel us both again, hard and ready. Her eyes are on mine as she grins and repeats her earlier words. "Prove it."

Edward and I exchange a glance as he takes her earlobe between his lips and sucks lightly. She shivers, moaning as he nibbles on it before asking her what she wants. Her voice is deeper, dripping with sex as she tells us to strip. He grins at me, telling me silently to go first.

His hands ply her body, massaging her breasts through her dress, running down her sides, sliding up under the hem. I watch him as he has her quivering in his arms, the glazed look in her eyes becoming more prominent as they fix on me. I undress slowly, putting on as much of a show as I can as I peel the clothes off my body. Edward and I both grin at her soft curse when she realizes I'm going commando.

Once my clothes are off and kicked to the side, Edward steps away from Bella, turning her around and into my arms as I resume his task. She's very responsive, whimpering quietly when I leave featherlight touches along the inside of her elbows. I can smell her arousal in the air, and I know Edward at least will want to taste her. My lips are on her neck, sucking lightly on her pulse point, and I smile against her skin as I feel her heart rate increase, loving that she seems to have such a strong reaction to us.

I hear Bella gasp and mutter, "Fuck me..."

I don't need to see Edward to know that she's just seen his apadravya piercing, and I can't blame her reaction. It's the same one I have every time I see it, and this time is no different as I look up eagerly to catch sight of the steel rod shooting through his head. I hum in appreciation - and anticipation. I whisper in her ear, "Have you ever had that before, sweetheart?"

She shakes her head, reaching her hand out tentatively, and Edward steps up obligingly. She lets her fingers trail over his length, carefully touching his pierced head, and getting bolder only when she hears him let out a half-moan, half-whimper. I bite her lobe teasingly and murmur, "It's okay to touch, sugar...it feels good."

She strokes him a few times, and I watch as Edward tilts his head back in pleasure, his lips parted - his tongue licking them slowly before he looks at me with fire in his eyes. I nod, and then he's pressed against her, his right hand on my ass, squeezing it, as his left hand tangles in Bella's hair and he tilts her face to kiss her heatedly. Her moan reverberates into my chest, and as they kiss, I whisper in her ear - telling her how beautiful they look, uttering promises of what's to come, encouraging her to let go.

When Edward pulls back, Bella's chest is heaving, and she slumps against me. Her eyes are on Edward as a smile plays on her lips, and she says breathlessly, "Jesus _Christ_, do you know how to kiss."

Edward's eyes gleam mischievously as they flicker to mine briefly. I grin in answer as he says, "I know how to do a hell of a lot more than kiss, sweetheart."

She turns her head to look at me, a playful grin on her lips as she asks if I do, too. I raise a brow, smirking as I take her by the shoulders and turn her around to face me. Cradling her face in both hands, I dip my head and fuse my lips to hers in a sensuous kiss - it's not heated, like Edward's was, but I know how to fan the flames, too.

The feel of her lips on mine is nice, her taste similar to Edward's, thanks to tequila and lime and the kiss they shared just before. It's not him, though; it's not stubble and the bite of metal and raw urgency.

It's not _home._

Bella sucks lightly on my tongue, and I can't help but moan as it instantly brings other things to mind. I can feel Edward's hands as they skim down her sides before sliding along my back, his fingers teasing my crack. I pull away to leave open mouthed kisses along Bella's jaw, moaning softly as Edward presses lightly against my entrance. Bella's breathing is becoming deeper, her pulse thudding under my lips as I murmur against her skin, "Someone still has far too many clothes on. What do you say we fix that right now, sugar?"

A breathy, "Please," is all she manages before Edward nips at her neck and shoulder on the opposite side, causing her to whimper softly. We both lift our heads at the same time, our eyes meeting briefly. Edward steps to the side, closer to me, and puts his hand on the nape of my neck, his gaze burning into mine with an intensity that has me weak at the knees for him. His lips crash to mine a moment later, claiming me, devouring me, drowning me in sensation as my tongue brushes against his tongue ring, while Bella's hand wraps around my shaft, stroking me.

Edward's moan lets me know that she's doing the same to him. When we pull apart, it is in silent agreement, and we turn simultaneously to face Bella. The right corner of her bottom lip - plump and swollen - disappears between her teeth as her eyes flicker between Edward and me. Edward steps behind her again and eases the zipper of her dress down slowly. Bella shivers, sighing, and I know he is teasing her - trailing his fingers over each inch of skin he reveals.

Her eyes are on mine and I grin as Edward moves his hands up her back, slipping his fingers under the thin material on her shoulders before pushing it off, having to work the dress off her lithe figure. He's on his knees, and as he glances quickly around her, I see the mischief in his eyes. Putting his hands on her hips, he holds her steady and gently nips at her ass cheeks. She giggles at the sensation - a sound that quickly turns into a surprised gasp and then a prolonged moan, telling me that Edward is doing one of the things he does best.

From the look of her, Bella has never received a rim job before, and she seems to enjoy it. Her body blushes red from her chest up to her face. Her eyes are closed as she leans forward, angling her body to allow Edward better access. The sounds she's making spur me on - I want to help make her body sing, so I join Edward, getting on my knees before her. She jerks the moment I run the flat of my tongue over her clit, and I groan when I feel the metal piercing the hood. I flick the ring with the tip of my tongue, and her fingers tangle in her hair as she whimpers.

Edward's hand covers mine on her knee, our fingers intertwining as we begin a dance of sorts, one of stimulation. When he retreats, nipping and kissing along her ass, I delve my tongue between her folds, licking and sucking her to the brink, only to back away and let Edward do his thing while I tease her clit. His fingers squeeze mine when she moans, enhancing our silent communication.

We do this again and again until her legs are quivering, her breathing labored as she pants and begs us for release. Her fingers are buried in my hair as she tugs and pushes, trying to make me do as she wants, _needs_. My lips are latched around her clit as she pulls hard, and I moan, the vibrations making her cry out, pleading in expletives.

Edward squeezes my hand again and retreats, his hands going to her hips, allowing me to push her headlong into bliss as he holds her steady. The long, keening cry that escapes her as her knees buckle is my cue, and with one final nip at her clit, I back off. Edward helps her to sit on the edge of the bed and gives her one of the bottles of water. I remove her boots, massaging each foot and up her leg in turn as she slowly comes down again.

She's still breathless, her wide eyes going from Edward to me as she grins lazily. "You two will be the death of me before this night is over, won't you?"

Edward and I exchange knowing glances, each wearing matching smirks as we turn back to her. I shrug, running my hands up her thighs as I lean forward, murmuring against her lips, "Perhaps, but wouldn't it be one hell of a way to go?"

She moans, opening her mouth to me as I close the distance and kiss her deeply, allowing her to taste herself. Edward, who's crawled up the bed to sit behind her, puts his fingers in my hair and pulls my head back with a grin. He all but growls as he leans over Bella and says, "I want a taste, too, love," and plunges his tongue into my mouth. We both moan, him at the taste of Bella's essence, me at the sheer need I feel from him and the current that always passes through me when I taste his piercings on my tongue.

When he pulls away, I feel slightly dazed, and I have to blink several times, shaking my head in order to clear it. Edward snickers softly, knowing full well the effect he has on me. I narrow my eyes at him playfully, but he merely shrugs unapologetically and winks.

Edward trails his hands up and down Bella's arms, dipping his head to kiss along her neck. I barely catch his whispered, "I'm going to have to have a taste of my own, later, sweetheart." I have no doubts that he will do exactly that, but I know he has other things in mind as well.

Apparently, so does Bella. I see her eyes blaze with something as a grin spreads across her lips. Turning her body slightly, she fists her hand in his hair, tugging at it as she kisses him hard. The moan from each of them, the way his eyes close as her tongue invades his mouth - it makes me want to grab him, to take the look of bliss he's wearing and increase it tenfold as only I know how to do to him. Before I can make up my mind on how to do just that, Bella pulls away and tells him it's his turn to let her have a taste.

She grins, her eyes flickering to mine briefly as she adds, "On all fours, middle of the bed, and if you're good, I may just give you what you want."

I raise an eyebrow, a crooked grin forming on my lips in appreciation at her candor - and her suggestion. I have no idea whether she intended to or not, but she's given me the chance to do exactly what I want to do.

One glance at Edward tells me he, too, appreciates her boldness. When he doesn't move fast enough, she nips at his jaw and says, "Now," her voice low, nearly a growl.

He moves to do as she says at once, and as soon as he's situated, she turns to me and mimics putting on a blindfold. Understanding her silent question, I reach into my bedside table drawer and pull out a silk scarf we use for that purpose, handing it to her. She nods, grinning in satisfaction, and turns around, quickly putting the blindfold over Edward's eyes. He was watching us silently, but once the fabric covers his face, he shivers, moaning softly in anticipation.

Bella settles herself on her back - perpendicular to Edward - and scoots under him. I watch from the side of the bed as she purses her lips and blows softly against the tip of his cock, causing him to shudder. When she licks him from tip to base and back again, he whimpers, especially when she flicks her tongue against his piercing each time.

My hand moves to my own aching length as I observe my lover while he writhes, trying to get her to take him in her mouth fully. She teases him, licking and kissing his erection as she props herself up on one arm. Once she appears comfortable, she lets her free hand roam his chest and flicks at the piercings through his nipples.

Edward's soft curses and his pleas for her to take him are like music, and I am drawn to him the way I always am. The moment Bella finally relents and wraps her lips around his cock, setting a teasingly slow pace as she continues to play with his nipples, I climb onto the bed behind Edward. I let my hands run from his shoulders down his back until they rest on the cheeks of his ass.

The muscles on his back ripple enticingly as he shivers, and I can't help myself. Running my hands back up to his shoulders, I drape my body over his, letting my hard-on rest against his crack and eliciting a deep moan of anticipation from him. Nibbling his earlobe, I whisper, "Does she feel good, lover? Do you like the way her soft lips feel around that beautiful cock of yours?"

Just then, Bella hums, and Edward curses at the sensation. I press my lips against the pulse point on his neck and smile as he says, "Fuck yes..." His voice is husky, and I want to hear it again, deeper and needier, as I know he can get. I buck my hips into his, and he pleads hoarsely, "Please...Jazz, baby, I need more...feel you..."

Cupping his chin with my hand, I tilt his face up to me and kiss him deeply, slipping my tongue in and out of his mouth to hint at what I am about to do to him. He whimpers when I back away, and I can feel his muscles twitching under me as I slowly make my way down his back, nipping and licking along the way as Bella begins to up her pace a little.

Placing my hands on his ass cheeks again, I spread them and just watch him for several protracted seconds. His whispered pleas, begging me to do _something_, reach my ears, and I grin as I murmur, "As you wish," and lower myself until my face is level with his hips. I can feel him holding his breath in anticipation, and I'm tempted to make him wait. In the end, though, his words push me into action and I run the flat of my tongue over his entrance, causing him to shudder as the air leaves his lungs forcefully.

I know exactly what he likes, and as I lick and probe him, I strive to give it to him. His moans become keens of need as I fuck him with my tongue, going in as deep as I can go, loosening the tight ring of muscles for later. Bella is doing her bit to make my man fall to pieces, and I decide to give her a hand - literally.

As I continue working Edward over, my right hand moves down Bella's stomach, and she squirms when I reach between her thighs. I push two fingers into her, finding her wet and wanting as I pump them in and out of her. She moans deeply, writhing herself when I move faster. Edward cries out, panting and begging, and I relish it, loving the way he sounds - for her, for me.

I flick my thumb over her clit, causing her to let out a muffled cry, which in turn makes Edward curse. Bella whimpers when I remove my fingers from her and place them at Edward's lips, where he greedily sucks them into his mouth, licking them clean of her juices. I know Edward is close, that it won't take very much at all for him to let go, but I don't want him to just yet, so I stop what I'm doing and - slipping my fingers from my lover's mouth - pat Bella's thigh to get her attention.

Edward whimpers, dropping his chest to the bed as he tries to control his breathing. His hand moves to his cock, which I know must be swollen, aching for the release he was just denied. I smack his ass hard - a warning - and he stops, whimpering again as he begs for one of us to make him come.

Bella scoots out from under Edward and lifts herself up, looking at me questioningly. I grin, bending down to kiss her briefly and then whisper softly in her ear so Edward can't hear, "Sweetheart, move under him and let Ed show you what he can do while you make my boy come."

She tilts her head back and grins, an eyebrow raised in question as her hand trails down my chest and abdomen, before her fingers dance along my hard-on. I shake my head, a grin of my own playing on my lips as I murmur against hers, "Don't you worry about me, beautiful. Not yet."

Bella nods, putting her fingers in my hair and pulling me closer, kissing me deeply before moving to do as I said. Edward, who can't see what's happening, shifts and lifts his arm when Bella grabs his wrist to move it out of the way. Once she's lying under him, this time so they're in a sixty-nine position, she takes him in her mouth again, her hands caressing his thighs as she does. Edward's hand runs along her side and thigh, a groan escaping his lips as he lowers himself to please her.

I don't watch - I don't need to in order to know what he is doing to Bella or what she, in turn, is doing to him. Instead, I crawl off the bed and reach into the drawer again, taking out condoms and lube. The condoms I put on the bedside table, but I squirt some of the lube onto my fingers before putting the bottle down next to them.

Climbing back onto the bed, I shift until I am behind Edward again and sink down to sit on my heels. I run my left hand along his back, ass, and thighs, enjoying the feel of his muscles as they move under my touch. With my right hand - coated with the lube - I rub his entrance, causing him to hum, which in turn has Bella crying out against him. I smile at the reaction, knowing that it will only get better.

The cacophony of their muffled cries increases as I push a single finger into Edward, quickly followed by a second. It doesn't take me long to find what I'm looking for as I wiggle my fingers around inside of him. Edward breaks away from Bella, his hips bucking - though that doesn't appear to faze her in the slightest - as he throws his head back and cries out, "Jesus _fuck_, Jasper!"

I grin with satisfaction as I keep moving my fingers in and out of him, only brushing against that most sensitive spot every other pass, teasing him and sending him higher still. He resumes the task of taking care of Bella, though I can tell he's struggling to hold on, concentrating hard to bring her to the brink before he blows his load. I reach under Edward's hips, my left hand seeking Bella, and I caress her arm until I find what I'm looking for - the swell of her breast. She moans when I pinch her nipple, her fingers digging into Edward's thighs, making him shudder lightly in response.

Edward doubles his efforts, and when I can see - and hear - that Bella is close, I roll her nipple hard between my fingers, even as my other hand presses deep inside Edward, and their worlds seem to shudder to a halt.

I pull my fingers from him and reach for the small towel we keep by the bed to wipe my hands. Edward rolls to the side, a whispered, "Jesus..." falling from his lips as he removes the blindfold, his eyes searching out mine immediately. I smile at him, pleased to see the effect _I_ had on _him_ that time - and Bella, too. My man knows I love watching him fall apart like that, but that I love being the one that pushes him there even more.

There's a reason I told Bella not to worry about me yet. There is only one way I want to come tonight, and Edward knows it - the lazy grin and look of anticipation in his eyes telling me so.

A soft moan, and an, "Oh God..." turns our attention back to Bella, whose chest is heaving, her skin flushed from exertion. Edward rubs her calf tenderly, and I hand both of them a bottle of water, which they accept gratefully. I reach out, pushing stray strands of hair off Bella's forehead, saying, "You alright, sugar?"

She's perched herself up on one arm so she can drink, and nods. "Mhmm, oh yeah...are you?"

Bella eyes my very obvious erection with a surprising look of concern. Edward shifts to lie behind her, slinging an arm across her stomach and resting his chin on her shoulder as he watches me, saying, "Oh, Jazz is just fine, sweetheart. He'll have his turn very soon."

She hums, closing her eyes briefly as a smile flutters over her lips. She looks beautiful, blissed out and flushed as she is, and I just need to taste her again. I shift to lie beside her and duck my head, kissing her deeply, moaning at Edward's residual flavor that hits my tongue - there is little I enjoy more than that, unless it is my own taste mixed with his. Her hand finds purchase in my hair as she massages my scalp lightly while Edward's hand runs along my side and thigh.

This time it is Edward whispering words of encouragement in Bella's ear, and he tells us both how hot we look, how much he wants us. When I break the kiss with Bella, it is only to search for Edward's lips instead, needing to connect with him. He pulls away, breathlessly murmuring, "I fucking love you, Jasper."

I grin, pecking his lips once more. "I know. Love you, too, babe."

I glance down at Bella, who is still wedged between us and is watching us with a glazed over expression in her eyes. Her hair is a mess, and I chuckle softly as I reach over, gently pulling out the pins that are failing to keep the buns in place. As I turn to place them on the nightstand, Edward runs his fingers through her hair, combing it out and causing her to purr softly. He nuzzles her hair again, closing his eyes as he breathes her in once more. My boy has a thing for scents, and they can either turn him on or off like nobody's business.

I'm thankful to note that the way Bella smells seems to be having the desired effect as I hear Edward hum appreciatively. He looks up at me through his lashes, a wicked grin on his lips as he mutters into her hair, "I think I'd like some dessert. Bella, does that sound like something you'd be interested in?"

She bites her lip, her gaze roaming down my body before leveling with mine again, a glint in her eyes as she licks her lips and says, "Mmm, I never say no to desserts."

The two of them don't allow me to argue, and before long they have me on my back as they drizzle chocolate fudge over me. After covering my chest, abdomen, even my cock, they set to work cleaning me up, Edward taking it upon himself to clean my aching hard-on with gusto. I'm left a writhing, whimpering mess as Bella licks the rest of me, making sure there's not a trace of the sticky-sweet syrup left.

Edward, skilled as he is and knowing that I don't want to come until I'm buried balls-deep inside of him, brings me to the edge again and again, backing off each time to allow me to regain some measure of control.

When I finally can't take anymore, I beg them to stop before I loose it completely. Bella leans in and kisses me languidly, and I tangle my fingers in her long tresses, Edward's hands running soothingly along my sides. I reach for him with my free hand, and I sigh contentedly in Bella's mouth as Edward entwines our hands.

After a couple of minutes, I feel calmer, able to continue again, and when my eyes find Edward's, I see that he's ready, too. The lazy grin that spreads across my lips is met by his as he nods.

We both turn to look at Bella, who is snuggled up against my side as she watches us both. I twitch my shoulder slightly, making her lift her head to look at me directly. I raise my chin and kiss her briefly, murmuring, "Mmm sugar, I think it's time for you to become more intimately acquainted with that piercing...wouldn't you say so?"

She sits up, her eyes immediately going to the apadravya piercing, and she licks her lips as she nods. I chuckle softly as I scoot to the side, urging her to lie in the middle of the bed. When she's settled as high up on the bed as possible without hitting her head against the headboard, Edward grabs us each a condom. We're sitting on our knees, facing each other, and after he's opened both packages, he hands me one.

He pinches the tip of the condom as he places it on the head of my cock, and his lips find mine, kissing me hungrily as he rolls it down my shaft. We break away only long enough for me to do the same for him. This is one of my favorite parts whenever we do this, a moment just for us, heightened by what is about to happen. It's the same for him.

Edward pulls away, nipping at my bottom lip before reaching for the bottle of lube. As he squirts some on his hand, his eyes flicker to Bella who is watching us both intently, one hand playing with her breast while the other is buried in the apex of her thighs. He tilts his head, grinning slightly as he almost absentmindedly reaches for me and spreads the liquid over my length, coating me as he strokes me languidly. His voice is husky as he asks, "Do you like watching us, sweetheart?"

Bella's whimper as she raises her legs to show us just how wet she is is his answer. He hums, his eyes flickering from Bella to mine, only returning to her after he puts more lube on his fingers and begins to prepare himself for me. He's mostly ready from my earlier playing with him, and I know he's doing this primarily as a show for her - one that she seems to enjoy as much as I am. Edward is a creature of beauty when he gives himself completely to sensations, but I've been waiting long enough and I need him.

Grabbing his wrist, I lean in and whisper in his ear, "Let's not keep the lady waiting, baby; she's so looking forward to what you can do."

He smirks, nodding, "Wouldn't want to do that, no..."

Kissing him hard one more time, I scoot back a little to give him room. He pats Bella's thigh lightly as he asks her to get on all fours. She bites her lip as she moves to do as he wants, wiggling her ass as she looks over her shoulder. I chuckle as I watch Edward slide behind her, teasing her with the tip of his cock as he brushes it against her folds before slowly pushing into her.

Bella moans throatily, and I take a moment to simply watch them as he rocks his hips into her steadily - her head is thrown back, her eyes closed and her lips parted as she whimpers. I run my hand over her back, murmuring, "Feels amazing; doesn't it, beautiful?"

She nods, mewling and shivering as I reach under her and pinch her clit once.

I settle behind Edward, holding onto his hips so he stills his movements long enough for me to push into him, stretching him. He tilts his head back, letting out a low moan as I fill him inch by inch. When I'm fully sheathed in him, we both start to move, quickly finding our rhythm that has Edward cursing and pleading, holding on to the last shred of restraint as he goes into sensory overload.

The three of us move together as one, and I idly wonder at the easy grace that is this coupling. My hands roam over Edward's back and chest as I continue to roll my hips against his. When he begs me for more, I know it's time to really let loose, and I grip his thighs before snapping into him. His "Fuck, yes!" mixes with Bella's "Oh God," as he is pushed harder and further into her in turn.

I can feel Edward reaching around her, and I know he's teasing her, doing what he can to push her over the edge. Her sudden, strangled cry tells me he's succeeded, and he follows soon after her - his muscles contracting around me in a way that has my eyes rolling back into my head. I hold on long enough to prolong his orgasm until he is quivering from head to toe, barely able to stay on his hands and knees. Bella has already collapsed under him, exhausted and well sated.

With one final thrust, my world dissolves, and all I know is heat and bliss and Edward as he moans and whimpers. It takes me a minute or two before I can move, my fingers having dug into Edward's hips, keeping him in place as well. Placing a tender kiss between his shoulder blades, I slowly pull out of him, removing first my condom and then his. I clean us up quickly, feeling exhaustion seep into my muscles.

Together, we carefully shift Bella beneath the covers near one side of the bed. Edward settles into the middle, and I turn off the light before allowing myself to cuddle up with him.

Soft snores let us know that Bella's already fallen asleep, and Edward chuckles wearily. He turns to face me, a contented smile on his face in the light through the blinds. He cups my cheek, his eyes flickering between mine, and then his lips find mine in a tender kiss. He murmurs against them, "I love you, Jasper. Thank you for tonight."

I grin lazily, kissing him again before whispering, "You're welcome, babe. And I love you, too. With everything I am."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ As most of you know, real life has been kicking both of us hard all summer. Because of that – and the fact that **SorceressCirce** goes back to work the day after tomorrow – we have had to come to a tough decision regarding our posting schedule._

_Keeping up with weekly updates is just not possible for us right now, so in the interest of our readers, we want to keep at least one story updating regularly. **Marked** was our first story and is by far our most ambitious. It will continue to post every other week, starting **Sunday, August 8th**.  
_

_We will still be working on **Be Careful What You Wish For**, and it will still update. It just won't be on a set schedule. We will work on it as life allows, and we fully intend to see the story through to the end. We would continue to post both of them as we have been, but clearly, that can't happen at the moment. If life lets up, and we feel we can handle the regular updates on both stories again, we will go back to it._

_We thank you for always supporting us and for being so understanding. The next chapter of Wish is almost finished and could post sometime this week. If not, we'll see you next Sunday for Marked!_


End file.
